Princess Marianne, Duchess of Middleton
| place of birth = Palma, Mariana | religion = Catholic | occupation = Princess | signature_type = Signature | signature = Princess_Marianne_signature.png }} Marianne Elisabeth Van Draak, Duchess of Middleton (born February 4, 2013) is the Marianan Crown Princess and the daughter (and eldest child) of Queen Helene and Prince Bernd of Mariana. She was born in 2013 and is first in line to the throne. She has a younger brother, Prince Cristian, born in 2014. Birth and infancy The royal family announced Helene's pregnancy in May 2012, after several months of speculation by the media. Princess Marianne was born at the Royal Palma Hospital on 4 February 2013, at 7:10. Sami Jaradat was the doctor who delivered her. She weighed 3.55 kilograms and measured 48 cm in length. Her birth was formally announced at 9:00. Following her birth a hospital in Drenthe was named after her. Her first public appearance was on 3 March for the queen's birthday. Following her birth, a number of monuments in Palma, Ciutadella and the overseas territories and municipalities were lit up in green and white colors to mark her birth. She received a number of gifts, including a specially made children's book on the history of Mariana, presented by the Prime Minister, with all the drawings by primary school (first cycle) students. The princess was baptised at St. Peter's Church by Bishop Adam Berger, with Smith II and Evelyn of Sierra as her godparents. Filomena Giordimania is her nanny (and her brother's). Duchess of Middleton Upon her mother ascending the throne on 14 September 2013, Marianne became the crown princess and Duchess of Middleton. She celebrated her first birthday on 4 February 2014, in a small party with close family. She undertook her first state visit with her parents and brother to Denmark in February 2015, for the baptism of distant relative (and her parents' godchild) Emma Augusta Holme. She has since been present at VE Day ceremonies in Palma (May 11) and been to the Koningstadion to meet the players of FC Kings and receive a matching team shirt with her brother (1 July). In December 2015, the Princess and her family spent the Christmas holidays in Bequia and Marigalante. While there she participated in an official playdate with the children of local politicians including President Jarrold Warner's. She visited a bird sanctuary in Bequia as well, and a street on the island was renamed in her honor as Middleton Street. Princess Marianne is attending Maria Montessori Infant School, which her brother is now attending as well. She celebrated her fourth birthday at her school on 3 February 2017, and a "proper" birthday celebration on 4 February with her parents, grandparents, cousins and (paternal) great-grandmother. On her birthday a new flower species, Marianne's Borage (Borago officinalis subsp. mariana, a lilac-colored variant) was named after her. It was announced that in the summer of 2018 she will start football training with the FC Kings academy. The princess is fully bilingual, speaking both English and Dutch. Titles, styles, honours and arms *'4 February 2013-14 September 2013': Her Royal Highness Princess Marianne *'14 September 2013 - present': Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Middleton The Princess Marianne Hospital was named in her honor, as was Middleton Street in Fernando's Hideaway, Bequia. More recently she has had a lilac flower, Marianne's Borage, named in her honor. Gallery Standard Duchess of Middleton.png|The Duchess of Middleton's standard Princess Marianne monogram.png|The princess' monogram Marianne's Borage (Borago officinalis subsp. mariana).png|Marianne's borage Category:People Category:Mariana Category:People of Mariana Category:Monarchy of Mariana